One last cry
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Faith is pregnant.that´s all I can say.Read if you want to know more!.BF
1. Chapter 1

One last Cy

Hope you like this! If you don't, let me know smiles

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was drunk" he said once more

I couldn't believe my ears. He was using the stupidest excuse I ever thought I would hear coming from his mouth. I make a huge effort not to cry, I look at my hands several times before I decide it was time to give up

"Yeah...you were...so? This is it?" I say twisting my hands once more

"Faith..." he tried to touch me but I walk away

"Don't can't .do this right now, Bosco"

"What am I supposed to say? Uh?"

"Something else than I was drunk!" I yell "Bosco, we are having a baby...you and me"

"Please don't say that...please" he walks away from me, I can't help but cry, he is hurting me in a way he can't even imagine. Denying our son

"Bosco, how can you..." I look at him but he doesn't look back "I got to go..." he takes my hand

"Faith, I'm sorry I shouldn't have..."

"Yeah, we shouldn't have." I walk away closing the door behind me.

I feel sad. Not for me but for my baby, he deserves the have a father and I can't give him one that denies him. I realize there was nothing else I could do but talking with the only friend I had at the time. Rose.

The bar was not as crowded I as though, just a couple of man sitting in one corner. Rose smiles when she sees me walking towards her; we became friends since I was the only one who keeps her son on the good track, as she says.

"What's wrong drear, you don't look so good" she says

"I'm not so good...I have a problem and I thought you were the second one to know"

"I'm all ears"

"Well...believe it or not, I'm having a baby" I look up from my hands and I can see her smiling, she hugs me tight

"I'm so happy for you, honey"

"but that's not all" I swallow hard, this might be the hardest thing I've ever said so far, at least to Rose "Maurice is the father" I hear her gasp in shock, covering her mouth with both hands

"Oh my God! I'm gonna be a grandmother!" she walks towards me and hugs me, that's the greatest reaction I expected. At least someone is happy. She realize how sad I am before I get so say it "you are not happy, aren't you?"

"It's not me it's him...he is not happy" I cry

"Did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to...he was drunk, he said it himself"

"Even if he is my son" she swallow hard "you can go on without him, you MUST...the baby needs you, Faith"

"I know he does but..."

"But nothing! You don't need man in your life. You need to be happy, that's all it matters"

"Thank you Rose" I hug her once more before I walk home.

TBC! 


	2. Chapter 2

5 months has passed by, my baby is growing up healthy and fast. No body at the station asked me who the father was, they knew, somehow, that I didn't have anything to do with him. Bosco on the other hand, looked as sorry as he was the day before we argue, I didn't ask him for any kind of explanations, I didn't push him to be with me because of the baby. Deep inside my heart I knew this was wrong, I needed him...

"How you're doing´, Faith?" Bosco dare to ask, he is some how nervous. First time I see him like that in a long time "how is the..."

"Baby? She is fine" I say

"Is a she?" he smiles

"Yeah, it's a girl...and we are ok, thanks for asking"

"Faith, I didn't..." I raise my hand not letting him finish his sentence

"Don't start, please...the last thing I need is listen how you try to apologize once more"

"But I am"

"Too late...I'm already..." I can't manage to say what I want to say, not with him looking at me like that "I'm seeing someone else" I look down for a second. He stays there, looking puzzled

"You are? Don't you think that's too..."

"Desperate?"

"No! I mean soon...don't you think is too soon?"

"Nope. He is quite aware of my situation"

"You mean he knows you are caring my child?"

"ohhh NOW is YOUR child?" I say rising my voice a little "he knows my baby's father is a jag off, if that makes you happy"

He stays quite for minutes "I'm sorry..."

"Are you done? Cause I have things to do" he nodded and I walk away "sorry honey "I whisper to my unborn child "someday you'll understand"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake is waiting for me outside. He is a nice guy, I thought he would walk away when I told him about my pregnancy, he didn't...he actually said he would love to be my baby's father. I wasn't sure about the dating thing, but I figure I couldn't be alone for so long and then I met Jake. He stood by my side since day one...I can't say I love him cause I would be lying. I like him just that.

We walk home in silence, there's not much to be said...he knows I see Bosco everyday, he knows about our situation and doesn't complain about it. I think he hates him, even if he doesn't know him at all, deep inside he knows someday he will knock at our door and say how sorry he is, that probably would kill him cause he knows our relationship would be over, for good.

"So, I was thinking..." he says "about the baby's name"

"Yeah..."

"I made a list" he shows a peace of paper with several names on it "ok...how about, Cassandra, Katrina, Rosemarie, Linda or Diana?"

"oh that's a lot to think about...but I already have a name" I say smiling at his effort

"You do?" he saves the paper on his pocket "which one?"

"Angela...after her grandmother" I smile, he doesn't look so happy as I thought "you don't like it?"

"Please tell me that's your mother's name?"

"No, its...Bosco´s mom" I see how he reacts. Walking away from me, looking around...it means he is really upset "Jake, you have to understand I can't keep him away from this"

"After all he said to you?"

"Yes, after all he did to me...she needs him" I touch my stomach, he still seems as mad as before

"no, she doesn't" he walks away, leaving me alone in the sidewalk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I wake up the next morning I knew Jake was not here, he was way to upset to come home. At some point I think he right, Bosco doesn't deserve to be my baby's father but again he could be...he has his ups and downs, you know? He is a human being after all. Maybe I'm exaggerating about our situation, he says a few things he didn't want to say, he made a mistake but words are only words. it doesn't mean he doesn't want to be a daddy, right? So, I should give him a second chance. Yes, that's the right decision.

"We need to talk" I say as he opens the door of his apartment

"Sure...come on in" We sat on the couch. He looks at me; I look at him not knowing how to begin. He speaks before I do "I'm sorry...I never should have said that to you, Faith. I was..."

"Drunk?" I joke, he smiles

"No, I was shocked...and I was stupid. I shouldn't have..."

"Stop...I know how you feel because I felt it too. I was way to scared when I knew I was pregnant but I'm not scared anymore"

"Me neither" he smiles for the first time in weeks "so, should we give it another try?"

"Kind of late for that, don't you think?" I joke putting his hand in my stomach just as the baby kicks

"You know I love you, right?" he says, shyly. I kiss him on the lips "I'll take that as a yes" he smiles

"I should go, now...I have to talk to Jake"

"Oh, right." he walks with me towards the door, we kiss once more "have a nice night." he touches my stomach once more "don't kick your mommy too much"

"Night"

TBC!

the last one I swear! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: they don´t belong to me…except Jake, he is fake (it rhymes!)

THANKS FOR READING!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I arrive home I found the biggest surprise ever. Jake had the small apartment full of white candles; he was standing in the middle of the room with a small velvet box between his hands. I walk towards him, my brain my empty, I knew what was coming but I didn't know how to stop it.

"What are you doing?" I manage to say

"I've been thinking about this...and the only way you can forget about this man is..." he opens the small box; there was a beautiful golden ring inside "Faith, would you marry me?"

"What? Jake..."

"Your baby needs a father, you need a husband"

"My baby already has a father!" I walk around the room "Jake I can't do this...I can't marry you just because you need you ought to"

"But Faith, you need help. Having a baby alone is hard, I know it is"

"I'm not alone...I have Bosco"

"But I can give you thinks he can't...a future for your baby, a happy home." he says, there's something about him that makes me hesitate about Bosco but I don't know what it is "think about it."

yeah, I will.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning I wake up with a huge sadness inside of me. I don't know how I'm gonna look at Bosco´s eyes after what I've done to him, to us...I broke my promise. One last cry...there's no such thing.

"There you are!" Bosco says walking from the locker room, he try to kiss me but I walk away "what's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you" I say looking at my hands, I can't look at his eyes

"What? What is it?"

"It's about Jake...he...last night he proposed" I look at his eyes, his face. He is numb "and I said yes"

"You what?" he more mad than disappointed

"I'm sorry! It was an impulse" I say even thought I didn't even believe it

"An impulse? You came to me the same day saying how much you wanted to work it out! Faith, how..." he can't say anything, he walks away from me "I can't..."

"Bosco, please let me explain it..." I take is hand

"There's nothing you have to explain. It's pretty clear to me"

"You have to understand, I didn't know what else to do!"

"Yeah you did!" he says walking towards me again "you said you loved me, Faith. You said...how can you do this to me?" he was really hurt and I hate myself for causing all this pain to him.

How? That was an interesting question and I honesty don't know. Jake is a great guy, almost perfect...he is not Bosco, he is not the man I love. Then why on earth I say yes to Jake? That's the one million questions. He didn't force me but he did say thinks were true...I need a husband; I need someone by my side. What about Bosco? Well, he needs to make up his mind. Really fast!

By the end of the day I had more things in my head than I ever thought I would. First, Jake and his proposal. Second, Bosco and...Well, you know? Bosco...and there was just one thing I need to do. Broke a men's heart as cruel as it sounds

TBC!

Sorry! 


	4. Chapter 4

"hey! your home" Jake smiles at me,I look at my hand and then back to him

"Jake...we need to talk" he knows what I want to say.

"no...I don´t want to hear it..."

"Jake,listen to me...I´m sorry" I take his hand and he looks at me "this can´t happend anymore...I know you love me but..."

"you belong to him,don´t you?" he knows the answer. "I can´t believe I picture myself with you.together as a family"

"I´m so sorry" I hug him.I take the golden ring out of my finger

"let me know of he hurts you so I can kick his ass" he smiles

"I will"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One last try.This might be the only chance I have...if he hates me,make it for good.There´s no much time,I´m five and a half months pregnant and I need him with me...I could run but I´m way to pregnant to do so.  
I knock on his door.I come in not waiting for him to invite me.

"I can´t do this anymore" he says before I even got the chance to speak "I can´t keep having the same coversation with you,Faith"

"but I haven´t said anything yet"

"yeah,I know what you´re gonna say...I´m sorry Bosco.I´m sorry I broke your heart but you have to understand that I´m..."

"not getting married" I finish his sentence,he looks at me

"you what?"

"I broke up with Jake,so...yeah,I´m not getting married.I´m free as a bird" he stays there,looking at me...I start to freak out cause he doesn´t move

"you´re not joking,rigth?" he sounds scared

"how could I possibly be joking about something like this?"

"is just...it´s too much for me...you said you love me but then you got engaged with someone else" he says,I pay attention standing up slowly "you need to make up your mind,Faith"

"I already did...I want you" I touch his face with my hand while I put his hand on my stomach "I want us to be together,like a family.Just you,me and Angela"

"Angela? like ma?" he says with tears in his eyes

"yep.perfect name for a Boscorelli"

he smiles "so? no more cries,right?"

"right"

"and no more Jake?"

"no more Jake...poorthing had to take the ring home" I made a puppy-sad-face

"I like that...bet it wasn´t as big as the one I bought"

"you bought a ring?"

"slow down! one step at the time.baby first...the we can´t do the other thing" I cry softly,he wipe away my tears "you said no more cries"

"just one lasy¡t cry...before I leave it all behind" I hug him

-  
I did leave it all behind,all the bad things I said,all the mistakes a made before and now I´m the happiest woman on earth.

THE END! 


End file.
